


Boon

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, fae Sebastian, human Molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Saving a fae boy when she's a kid changes Molly's life forever.





	Boon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Tumblr post by vampireapologist.

The whole thing started when Molly was nine. She was walking in the woods behind her parents’ holiday cottage in Ireland when she found a limping dog. It was big and ginger but she had a feeling it wasn’t full-grown – it still needed to grow into its big ears and paws. A large sliver was sticking out of its front right paw and the dog was whining helplessly.

Molly preferred cats but her heart went out to the half-grown dog. “Oh, you poor thing!” She approached it slowly but it growled at her. Molly held up her hands. “It’s okay,” she said soothingly. “I won’t hurt you. I just want to help.”

The dog sniffed at her hands then stopped growling and gave her a dopey doggy grin, its tail wagging happily.

Molly giggled. “That’s better.” She knelt in front of the dog. “Let me see your paw.” Remembering a trick her uncle taught his dog, she held out her right hand like she wanted to shake hands. Sure enough, the dog held out his paw and she examined it as best she could. “I think it’s just a big splinter. Hold still, puppy.” Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled the piece of wood out. Thankfully, it came out in one piece and she grinned in relief. “There you go. Good boy.”

As soon as she let go of the dog’s paw, there was a bright light. The dog was gone and in its place was a tall, skinny teenage boy. He looked to be about fifteen, with ginger hair that reached his shoulders and mischievous blue eyes. The boy grinned at her and she had never seen such a nice smile.

“You saved me, Molly Hooper,” he said, delighted.

She stared at him. “How do you know my name? Who are you?”

He waved a hand in dismissal. “Of course I know your name, I’m fae. Now, you helped me, so the rules say I owe you a boon.”

Molly scowled in confusion. “What’s your name? What’s a boon? And what’s fae?”

“I can’t give you my name. Names have power.”

“You know mine.”

He waved his hand again. “That’s beside the point. Fae are…” He paused, thinking. “People who aren’t human. We’re really powerful, so don’t upset us.”

Her eyes widened and she couldn’t help feeling a little afraid. “O-okay…”

“Oh shit,” he said quickly, his eyes widening. “I didn’t mean… You’re safe, we’d never hurt someone who helped us. And I’m pretty weak myself. I mean, I haven’t even seen two centuries pass.”

Molly relaxed. “What’s a boon?”

“It’s, um, it’s a good thing. It’s like a favor.”

“Oh.”

“It can be whatever you want.”

She tilted her head slightly, mimicking her father when he was trying to figure something out. “Do you like giving out boons?”

The boy smiled. “Yeah, it makes humans happy.”

“Then I want that.”

“You want what?” he asked, confused.

“I want to give people boons.”

He stared at her. “You can’t ask for that.”

“You said my boon can be whatever I want.” She smiled a bit. “Or are you a liar?”

He puffed up his chest. “The fae are never liars. At least, not about something like this. Everything else, yeah.”

“Well, then…” She looked at him expectantly.

“Molly…”

“Are you stalling?” she asked. She didn’t really know what stalling was, but it was something her mother said when she asked her father to do something and he didn’t do it right away, and she thought it sounded good.

“No, I’m just…” Squaring his shoulders, he took both of her hands in his larger ones. “Close your eyes.”

Molly obediently closed them. After a moment, she felt him kiss her forehead then a tingly warmth filled her. She opened her eyes when the warmth stop and the boy leaned back.

“Was that the boon?” she asked.

He smiled a bit. “Yes. You can give boons to whoever you want, for whatever reason you want, or even no reason at all.”

She smiled brightly. “This is going to be fun!”

The boy laughed. “I think I’d better keep an eye on you, little Molly.”


End file.
